sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Fawkes the Fox/Super Smash Bros. for Wii U/3DS - Custom Koopaling Movesets
By now, most of you know that Bowser Jr.'s alternate costumes are the Koopalings. And, believe it or not...it's nothing but a big disappointment. Each one fights the same as Bowser Jr. does. Nothing unique about them other than the change of models and voices. Besides that...they're all just clones of Bowser Jr. So, I've decided to make a "What Should have Been" moveset for each of the Koopalings. If you have any thoughts, comments, or any ideas of adjustments I should make to each one's moveset, feel free to post below. And with that...let's begin! Larry Koopa (Image Not Available Yet) Larry is one of the midweight Koopalings, and has all-around stats. Based on how he can attack in New Super Mario Bros. U, most of his attacks consist of him using his wand, magic, and water-based attacks. -Moveset- Neutral Attack: Larry swings his wand forward (in a downward arch), swipes his free hand outward, and finally swings his wand outward from the side. 4% on the first hit, 2% on the second hit, and 6% on the third hit, for a total of 12% damage. Forward Tilt: Swings his wand forward, releasing a very small burst of magic, which deals 5% damage. Up Tilt: Swings his wand upward, releasing a very small burst of magic, which deals 3% damage. Down Tilt: Stomps on the ground twice, dealing 2% on the first hit, and 3% on the second hit. Dash Attack: Larry turns around while jumping, and hits with the back of his shell, dealing 8% damage. Does the most damage when he comes out, dealing 10-12% damage. Side Smash: Larry charges up magic in his wand, then releases it in a burst of magic in front of him, dealing 27% damage and moderate knockback. Up Smash: Larry charges up magic and unleashes a short-lived waterspout that knocks foes into the air, dealing 18% damage with average knockback. Down Smash: Larry focuses his power, then retracts into his shell and spins, dealing multiple hits. Does up to 29% damage when fully charged, but has average knockback. Ledge Attack (below 100%): Quickly spins onto the stage, dealing 4% damage, then retreats back a bit. Ledge Attack (above 100%): Slowly climbs onto stage, and does a quick swipe of his wand. 7% damage. Floor Attack (faceup): Rolls himself back onto his feet, swinging his wand downward as he does, dealing 5% damage. Floor Attack (facedown): Recedes into his shell and slams himself forward, then back, both hits dealing 4% damage. Floor Attack (sitting): Gets up while facing backwards, and does a quick swipe that brings him facing forward, dealing 6% damage. Neutral Aerial: Swings his wand forward (in a downward arch), dealing 5% damage. Forward Aerial: Swings his wand forward, releasing a small burst of magic which deals 6% damage. Back Aerial: Swings his wand behind him, releasing a small burst of magic which deals 5% damage. Up Aerial: Performs a backflip which leaves a small magic trail. The trail deals 8% damage. Down Aerial: Retracts into his shell and spins for a short time, dealing 7% damage. Pummel: Bats the foe on the head with his wand, dealing 3% damage. Forward Throw: Sends the foe flying with a well-timed burst of magic, dealing 12% damage. Back Throw: Sends the foe flying behind him with a well-timed burst of magic, dealing 10% damage. Up Throw: Summons a waterspout which shoots the foe into the air, dealing 9% damage. Down Throw: Leaps on the foe 4 times before hitting it with his wand, each stomp dealing 3%, and the final hit dealing 7%, for a total of 10% damage. Standard Special Move: Larry charges up a large amount of magic in his wand, which can be stored for later use. When fired, a fast-moving fireball of blue magic is fired. The Fireball deals 10% damage upon impact. Side Special Move: Recedes into his shell and spins around for a short time before coming back out. If hit during the attack, each hit deals 3% damage. If hit by the end of the attack, the ending blow deals 10% damage. Up Special Move: Quickly releases a burst of magic underneath him, which creates a jet of water that shoots him up into the air. The jet of water deals 12% damage, while the head-on collision deals 20% damage. Down Special Move: Larry summons a small flow of water from above, which sends small waves out in front and behind him, which deal multiple hits. Each hit deals 3% damage. FINAL SMASH: =AIRSHIP= Larry hops into a Koopaling Clown Copter, flying off-screen as a large airship flies overhead. The airship will proceed to fire tons of cannonballs onto the stage, as well as Bob-Ombs and Wrenches. Then, a large fireball is fired from the Bow of the ship, which creates a large explosion. Afterwards, the Airship flies away, and Larry returns to the stage, leaping out of the Koopaling Clown Copter and returning to battle. The final smash as a whole deals 150% damage. Up Taunt: Flips his wand into the air and quickly catches it. Down Taunt: Angrily stomps on the ground a few times. Side Taunt: Spins around, creating a trail of magic all around him before he quickly poses and the trail dissapears in tringle, circle, and square shapes. Idle 1: Scratches his head shortly. Idle 2: Examines his wand, tapping the glass orb on the end of it. Idle 3: Snarls angrily, baring his two fangs. On-Screen Appearance: Larry flies in, via Koopaling Clown Copter, and quickly hops out and poses as it disappears behind him. Victory 1: Tosses his wand high into the air, grabs it, retracts into his shell, spinning quickly, then pops back out, posing. Victory 2: Rolls inside his shell, moving from left, to right, then popping out in the middle, jumping for joy. Victory 3: Swipes his want left, then right, then releases a large blast in front of him, smiling. Loss: Angrily scowling in defeat and clapping his hands slowly. Morton Koopa Jr. To Be Announced Wendy O. Koopa To Be Announced Iggy Koopa To Be Announced Roy Koopa To Be Announced Lemmy Koopa To Be Announced Ludwig Von Koopa To Be Announced Category:Blog posts